


Contention

by DiscordsMuse



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Hate Sex, Outdoor Sex, Tree Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:20:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22127008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiscordsMuse/pseuds/DiscordsMuse
Summary: Meg Thomas can't stand the gambler with his smug smile and slate blue eyes.Ace Visconti is getting really tired of the energetic redhead's snarky comments.Nea really just thinks they should fuck it out of their systems
Relationships: Meg Thomas/Ace Visconti
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Contention

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my sin. I'm blaming the DBD roleplay server.

“God fucking dammit Ace!”

Meg’s voice was more of a snarl, kicking at the bark of the tree nearest the campfire. Scraps of wood went flying, and she whirled to face the current object of her ire. The gambler eyed her with his sideways smile, raising an eyebrow over the darkened lenses of his glasses at her tone.

“Easy fireball, what is it this time?”

This was hardly the first time the pair fought, most conversations between them ending with a squabble and more than their fair share of shouting. Well, Meg shouting, Ace preferred to keep his tone suave and it only served to draw more fury out of the girl. She hated the smugness he seemed to wear as a permanent accessory, ready to smack it off his face at the slightest moment. In fact, on one occasion she’d done just that.

For now, Meg stalked to her belongings to rifle through what remained after her most recent death. Dying this round had cost her the nicest toolbox she’d found in ages, carrying it out from within a trial and adding a few extra parts and wire to the box. After she was finished tinkering with it the box had truly become one of her most valuable assets and she’d used more white wards on the thing than any other item. This time however, she’d run out of the wards and had gone in with her trusty box and come out empty handed all thanks to Ace.

“Oh I don’t know Ace, maybe when you cleansed Haunted Fucking Grounds even though you _knew_ there was no ruin. Or, when you got in my way like sixteen times when I was trying to run the killer, maybe even when you ran the killer to my injured ass when I was on my last fucking hook! What the fuck were you even doing that trial, sitting with your foot up your ass?”

Meg’s voice only got louder, hands clenched into fists as she hopped back to her feet and stomped her way over to him. Ace, for his part, still looked infuriatingly relaxed as he slipped off his glasses. Steel eyes met blue as his smirk only grew wider.

“Yeah freckles? Like all the times you’ve ran off and left me to die? Remember that last time you found the hatch when I was hooked and got out with that pretty little key and let the Entity have me?” He poked his glasses at her chest, taking a step nearer to match her own.

“After you blew the gen up in our face and lured the killer right to us!” Meg pressed forward still, pushing hit glasses down with more force than necessary as she got right in his face. This close she could feel his breath on her face, see the pale scars dancing across his skin and the way his lips quirked up in that stupid smirk.

“So that means-”

Ace was interrupted by an exaggerated groan from the fireside as Nea shifted on the log to face them, tossing one leg over. Her expression read as irritated, pushing hair from her face as she stood and pushed the two apart. Meg stumbled back a step as Ace fixed his jacket.

“Unless you two are going to shut the fuck up, get the fuck out. Freddy got put in a trial and Quentin is trying to sleep, go tear each others throats out somewhere else.”

Meg felt embarrassment color her face, eyeing the grey of Quentin’s beanie on the other side of the log. Nea was right, and even if the anger was boiling in her gut, she didn’t want to stop her friend from getting some well deserved sleep. Throwing a glare his direction, Meg reached to grab him by the arm and give a tug toward the surrounding woods as if to say _‘we aren't done here’_. He cocked a brow and allowed himself to be led, however they could both hear the hissed:

“God, they just need to fuck already.”

-

Once they were a sufficient distance away, Meg pushed him against the nearest tree with a shove and drew a laugh from the older man.

“Eager to get me alone, fireball?” Ace slid the leg of his glasses into his pocket, winking at her as she crossed her arms.

“If you hadn’t cost me my toolbox we wouldn’t even be having this conversation.”

“You sure you’re so upset about a toolbox? Some scraps don’t normally get you so worked up.”

Meg’s eyes narrowed, arms uncrossing so that she could storm toward him again and close her fists over his lapels. She pulled him closer before pushing him back again, face flushed with anger now as he kept smirking down at her. Ace opened his mouth again but Meg stopped him.

“Shut up, can’t you ever shut up?”

Then he said the words that ruined everything.

“Make me, fireball.”

Make him? Suddenly the red in her face wasn’t from anger anymore, eyes widening as he chuckled at her bewildered expression. The man seemed certain she wouldn’t do it, leaning over her with his stupid grin as she gaped like a fish while searching for a response.

“Knew you didn’t have it in you.”

That comment made her snap, fists in his lapel pulling him down into a searing kiss. The redhead felt his hands falter before they found their place at her waist and pulled her nearer, reciprocating the kiss. Meg had nearly forgotten how to, never having reason to practice since her arrival in the realm; certainly she’d never kissed someone as angrily before either. The kiss was all tongue and teeth, catching on his bottom lip and biting out a groan from within him. Meg could feel one of his hands rise from her hips to press at her upper back before suddenly she was knocked off balance.

Ace had pushed off the tree and spun them so now her body was pressed against the trunk, a knee rising between her legs as he held her there. She realized her hands had moved to his hair, knocking off his baseball cap and tangling her fingers in his short salt and pepper locks. A pull gets another groan out of him, and then he’s breaking away from the kiss and nudging her chin up to nip at her jaw and trail his lips down her neck. The sensation was nice enough that it took her by surprise when pain zipped through her and she sucked in a sharp breath of air. His tongue soothed the bite on her neck, sucking over it as she released a sound that was suspiciously similar to a whimper. The leg beneath lifted higher, leaning them harder against the tree as the seam of her leggings pulled just right and had Meg gasping again.

“Christ Ace, if your hands aren’t in my pants in the next minute I’m gonna go ask David.”

The only response to her demand was his shit-eating grin, one hand sliding from her hip to dance along the seam of her leggings before slipping under the elastic. She felt the pads of his fingers, cool against the heat of her body. He cupped the side of her neck, thumb under Meg’s chin as his fingers flicked over her clit. Her body arched back, even the briefest sensation setting her nerves alight with want. Clearly he’d done this before, hand slipping lower between her folds to draw some of her wetness up and continued to lavish attention on his clit.

Meg had never been with an older man before, her experience limited to the boys from her highschool and that wasn’t a large sample size. None of them were quite this talented with their fingers, some hardly even aware of what to do with them. Ace however was slipping one long digit within her, hand now entirely in her pants as she thanked every god there was that they were stretchy. He added a second finger, curling them within her as his thumb pressed against the bundle of nerves and had her working her hips down against his hand. Her head was pulled forward by his hand into another kiss, tongue slipping into her mouth as her hand finally left its place in his hair to fiddle at his belt buckle.

A few fruitless moments later Meg cursed again, breaking the kiss to put space between them and wrestle his belt open. A breathless chuckle filtered down from the man above her, helping her get the belt off and his pants open. Her hand was in his pants without further preamble, wrapping around his cock through his boxers. This time it was her turn to grin as he groaned, hand leaving her to support himself on the tree.

“What’s the problem, old man? Not enough stamina?” No sooner were the words out of her mouth than he was lifting her lithe body up and pressing her against the tree. Meg’s legs lifted to wrap around his hips, feeling the hardness of his desire press against her leggings. Her hips rolled against Ace’s clothed cock and felt him rut against her, lips returning to her neck as he thrust into her leggings. Both knew they’d get no real relief from this, but it was the perfect torture. The redhead’s eyes were shut, pressing her hips to his as he groaned encouragement into her delicate skin.  
“Ace, get my fucking pants off.”

Dropped down, no sooner had her feet hit soil than his hands were pulling down her leggings to her knees. Steel eyes stopped as a thumb brushed over her underwear, and she looked up at him to find an appreciative look as he eyed the light mint lace. His hand slipped beneath the scrap of lace with a grin, leaning her back against the tree. With his fingers inside her, Meg balled her hands in his jacket and felt his teeth nipping her earlobe before his hot breath ghosted over her skin.

“Look at you, wearing these pretty little panties. Have something planned when you came lookin’ for a fight?” His fingers curled within her and Meg whined low into the crook of his neck, blunt nails digging into his sleeves before moving to his back. “Bet you wanted this, huh? Wanted my fingers in your pretty little cunt? Do you want my cock too?” The pace of his fingers increased, and had her clawing at his jacket while his thumb worked at her clit. The fiery sensation of need scorched through her, her body so close to release. She was breathless, feeling her orgasm approach when Ace’s hand roughly pulled away from her.

“Ace-” Meg’s voice was a hiss, furious at the loss as her eyes snapped open.

“Be patient, fireball. Can’t let you have all the fun.” Ace started to pull off his jacket, aided by Meg’s pushing hands. No sooner was it on the ground than her pale fingers were snaking under his shirt, but he ended her venture by batting away her hands and nabbing the zipper of her vest. Pulling it down freed her to the cold, nipples hardening. Her chest was small enough that she often neglected a bra, which clearly delighted Ace. The vest was shoved away, grasping one of her tits in hand and pinching at the nipple. His other hand was busy holding her hips down as he pressed her against the tree, shallow thrusts bringing soft cries from Meg as the button on his open jeans rubbed over her clit each time. “If you want this, you’ve gotta ask for it like a good girl. Stop being a little bitch.”

Making the decision between her pride and getting her brains fucked out wasn't easy. Blue eyes glared at him, clearly holding back another hiss as he ducked his head down to nip at her skin. With another press of his hips to hers, she finally spoke; her tone was embarrassing too, needy and most certainly a beg.

“For fucks sake, you bastard. Please, fuck me.” Ace shook his head, and Meg nearly yelled at him. Clearly it wasn’t good enough. “Ace, God please. I need your cock in me right now.”

“We can work on your manners,” Ace said with a smirk. He released her and finally pulled down his pants and boxers to reveal his cock. Meg didn’t have long to look, being spun so that her chest was pressed against the tree and her ass was pulled to his hips. Before she was even able to complain, her underwear was tugged down and she felt the head of his cock run over her folds as he rocked against her. It was maddening, and she was quickly pressing back against him and pleading for more. When he finally lined himself up, she canted her hips back and heard Ace hiss. Finally he pressed into her, the stretch making her dig blunt nails into the tree before her and bite at her cheek. It had been ages since she’d been fucked, the feeling of him filling her made Meg moan like a whore, face falling against the rough bark as he hilted within her.

This was no gentle moment though, as soon as Ace decided she was ready he set about fucking her. The tension built up from their argument coming out in the force behind his hips. Every thrust had her pressing against the tree, his hand a bruising grip on her waist while the other grabbed onto her braids. The pain zipping across her scalp had her crying out, body tensing around him and making Ace curse to himself. Every nerve in her body was alight, holding onto the tree like her life depended on it. She was cursing too between gasps and whines as her orgasm rose within her again.

Ace’s hand left her hips, his body leaning over her as he rubbed roughly at her clit. The younger girl held tight to him as he fucked into her. Meg didn’t know how he was surviving in his shirt with the pants barely shucked down to his thighs; her body was covered with a delicate sheen of sweat and she could feel herself growing only hotter as he kept his fingers on her bundle of nerves. As he leaned forward, his voice was at her ear again.

“You take it so well, talking so big but here you are underneath me. All those fights, all that shit you talk, bet you just wanted me to get so mad I fuck that attitude out of you, huh? Wanted me to fuck some sense into you?”

“Fuck you,” Meg gasped even knowing full well his words nearly pushed her over the edge as her legs wavered beneath her.

“That is what you’re doin’ fireball.”

Crying out again as he thrust into her so hard she felt the bark of the tree bite into her face, cursing and praising his name. Ace was still working her clit and speaking filthy words in her ear, alternating between antagonizing her and praising her sweet little cunt. Meg was begging for her release now even with the angry curses spaced between them. As his pace increased, she felt the stutter in his hips and the coil in her stomach tightened. In the end it was the low groan of her name in her ear, a frustrated, desperate _Meg_ making her snap.

Her orgasm spread through her like a fire, body clenching around his cock and drawing out his own. Meg could feel the flush of warmth as he filled her, his head buried in the crook of her neck and they both took desperate, heaving breaths. The woman rested her forehead against the tree, eyes closed as Ace finally pulled away. Her body shuddered when he pulled out of her, and she gave herself a moment as he dressed to recover. Finally when she stood again she could feel his cum leak down her thigh and winced. There was nothing to wipe it away with, and instead she sucked it up and tugged her leggings and underwear back into place.

Hunting down her vest, she picked it up and met Ace’s pale eyes. He was smirking again, looking very self satisfied as he fixed his belt. Meg scowled, zipping up the vest and narrowing her eyes at him.

“This doesn’t change anything. I still hate you.”

“Wouldn’t expect anything less, fireball.” Ace slid his sunglasses back onto his face and fixed his hat back on his head. His arms crossed lightly, looking at her as if waiting for something. “ So, we gonna make this a regular thing? Burn this tension off together?”

“Next time I’m riding your face until you can’t breathe.”

Ace’s grin grew wider.

“Deal.”


End file.
